When initiating a communication session, a user may be faced with the challenge of deciding which communication mode to use to contact one or more other users intended for participation in the communication session. For example, in a typical work environment, the user may have a choice of using email, social networking, instant messaging, or text messaging to contact the other users. Existing solutions may offer the user a choice of communication modes in a list, however these solutions involve performance of an additional user selection step, and often present communication modes that are unlikely to be selected.